


I Hate You

by mullingarstyls



Category: One Direction
Genre: Bottom!Harry, Hate Sex, Hurt Harry Styles, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Top!Niall, angry!Niall, dom!Niall, fluff at the end believe me, sub!Harry, yeah just putting that one out NOW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mullingarstyls/pseuds/mullingarstyls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry knew. He knew it like the back of his own hand. Niall hated him. Harry knew this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate You

**Author's Note:**

> p.s: I take prompts on my tumblr: mullingarstyls and on my Wattpad: LizzieCox

Harry knew. He knew it like the back of his own hand. Niall hated him. Harry knew this. The reasons why, he was not wholly sure. Nobody else knew. Niall put on an amiable face while Harry wore long sleeves and cream cover-up to hide the bruises. Every night was a mixture of confusion.

 

"I hate you."

 

Salty tears that Harry couldn't tell were his or Niall's as Niall's lips met his.

 

"I hate you."

 

Another bruise, another lip-marring kiss that felt more like Niall was trying to tear apart his mouh.

 

The relentless thrusting, a breathy moan Harry couldn't hold in. The occasional "I hate you." from Niall as he angled his hips just right so that Harry would feel his eyes roll back in pleasure and pain.

 

"I hate you"

 

Again, as Niall was sent over the edge and released his whit hot climax inside the younger boy.

 

"I hate you."

 

Repeated over and over again as they slumped together on the bed in a sticky mess, making no moves to distangle themselves.

 

"I hate you."

 

Mixed with intermingling sobs from the both of them, to the point of sounding like a wretched lullaby to Harry.

 

But there was one thing that Harry didn't know. Something Niall was very secretive about. Harry didn't know that once he was deep in slumber, Niall would nestle up to Harry and wrap his arms around his waist.

 

Niall would plant a feathery kiss just below Harry's earlobe and whisper softly, oh so softly:

 

_"But I love you..."_


End file.
